Manufacturing processes for complex and heterogeneous systems in sub-millimeter scale require several discontinuous and expensive steps. The batch manufacturing approach via legacy semiconductor processes often does not provide a viable solution for such product development because of its inherent limitations of monolithic and in-plane design or commercial unsuitability in cases of low to medium production volumes. Therefore, alternative approaches, such as flexible manufacturing are needed.
Flexible manufacturing is a form of advanced manufacturing that can potentially enable a giant technological leap over conventional manufacturing approaches using tools dedicated for specific processes. Significant advantages of a flexible manufacturing framework include reduced manufacturing times, lower cost per unit produced, greater labor productivity, greater machine efficiency, reduced parts inventories, adaptability to multiple operations, and shorter lead times.
Unfortunately, major challenges exist to setting up such a versatile manufacturing establishment, including the large implementation cost and substantial pre-planning requirements. Some of the typical aspects that the designers of flexible manufacturing systems must focus on include the selection of granularity for manufacturing components, such as part design, type of tools, number of manipulation systems, category of sub tasks, etc.; seamless integration of multiple diverse processes for a heterogeneous product having parts of different scale, shape, materials, and compliance; seamless transition from product to product at minimum investment and effort; portability of manufacturing; and reliability of the product. These factors depend on numerous input parameters spread over the entire manufacturing process including design, machining, assembly, packaging, testing, and production management. Careful evaluation of these parameters, in a quantitative manner, and generation of a cohesive, optimized configuration of hardware, software, and processes for manufacturing is critical, especially for new product concepts for which off-the-shelf solutions are not yet available.
From the foregoing discussion, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a system and method for optimizing a flexible manufacturing process.